I'm on Fire
by Morpheus9
Summary: Just a one shot song fic that I thought up one afternoon while getting ready to get off work. Jack needs Ennis and Ennis is there.


Disclaimer: I don't own "Brokeback Mountain". Further more the song lyrics are from Bruce Springsteen's song "I'm on Fire" which was playing in the restaurant I work in Thursday afternoon when I got this idea. I all ready knew that song, and I was singing along with the words, and suddenly got this idea... so I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Jack woke up one night panting and felt his heart pounding hard in his chest. Lureen lay next to him sleeping serenely. He sighed and got out of bed. He had been dreaming of Ennis again. He dreamed that they were together. But then the dream turned turned nightmare when men burst in and pulled them apart. They made Jack watch as they beat Ennis to death. He needed Ennis. He needed his friend. He needed the love of his life.

_Hey little girl is your daddy home_

_Did he go away and leave you all alone_

_I got a bad desire_

_Oh, oh, oh, I'm on fire_

He sat down at his wife's desk. The last time he had gotten word from Ennis was when he got the postcard saying that he and Alma had gotten the divorce. He knew that Alma would never be enough for him. But time and expectations had required that Ennis marry Alma. He pulled out a postcard that had the serene picture of a field on the front. He stared at the blank postcard wondering what he wanted to say. He rubbed his chest and felt the deep wound that Ennis had left inside of him. Their postcards had always been casual, simple notes. Small words that said all that they didn't dare say in public. This postcard would be different though. He almost wanted to write him an actual letter and seal it so that only Ennis would see his words. He wrote the address in the appropriate place and then took in a deep breath as he wrote the words he wanted to say.

'I need you.'

_Tell me now baby is he good to you_

_Can he do to you the things that I do_

_I can take you higher_

_Oh, oh, oh, I'm on fire_

Ennis saw the words written in shaky hand writing. He knew that Jack must have been upset when he wrote those words because Jack's handwriting was usually smooth and even. These three words were quick, shaky, and had shaken Ennis to his core. One of them had finally said it. He had a postcard sitting in front of him on the table. He was tapping a pen on his knee and was trying to think of the best response. He felt internally angry with Jack for saying something like that so openly. And yet another part of him rejoiced that Jack needed him. He finally took his pen and wrote on the postcard two words.

'I'm here'

_Sometimes it's like someone took a knife baby_

_Edgy and dull and cut a six inch valley_

_Through the middle of my soul_

When Jack got the postcard, he felt partially relieved. He was expecting never to hear from Ennis again. But here was the response. Two simple words made him feel so much better. The next afternoon he went home for something he had forgotten. When he pulled up to his house, he saw a figure sitting on the porch steps. The person was wearing old boots, an old jacket, and had a tan cowboy hat pulled down over his eyes. Jack's heart skipped a beat. He knew who it was in an instant. He felt himself shaking as he climbed out of his truck and saw Ennis's smiling face looking up at him from under his hat. Ennis stood up from his seat on the steps and Jack still couldn't move for his body shaking. He shut the door to his truck and tried to step forward, but he stumbled and fell to his knees. He couldn't breathe properly. His heart was pounding hard. He couldn't see right either for the tears of relief in his eyes. He heard Ennis's footsteps quickly coming towards him and the thud of two knees in front of him. He shook even harder as he felt Ennis's arms come around him and hold him tightly.

_At night I wake up with the sheets soaking wet_

_And a freight train running through the middle of my head_

_Only you can cool my desire_

_Oh, oh, oh, I'm on fire_

"What's wrong little darlin'?" asked Ennis gently. "What's wrong? What do I need to do?"

"Just hold me... please..." Ennis held Jack tighter to himself and rubbed his back reassuringly.

"It's all right little darlin'. It's all right. I'm here." Jack felt tears rolling down his cheeks but he didn't care. He felt the pain slowly leave him. He felt complete. He had Ennis in his arms. He didn't need anything else. Ennis glanced around quickly as Jack raised his head to look him in the eyes. Jack moaned slightly as Ennis kissed him gently on the lips.

"Ennis... I... I didn't mean for you to come all the way out here... not that I'm not happy you're here... you have no idea how happy I am that you're here... but you didn't have to..."

"I wanted to. I've missed you." Ennis bit his lip and looked down like he was trying to work up the courage to say something. "I want to go away with you Jack. Today." Jack looked at Ennis astounded. "I miss you Jack. And once I got your postcard, I knew that you need me as much as I need you. Come away with me Jack. Please, let's just get away from all of this and find a falling down ranch in the middle of nowhere. We could raise horses or sheep or anything you want. Anything at all. I just want to be with you." Jack couldn't speak. He couldn't breathe. Finally he pulled in enough breath to whisper,

"Yes, yes Ennis, yes I'll go away with you today. We'll find somewhere to be. And I'll be with you. That's all I need." The two kissed again before Jack got up and quickly packed a bag. He ran through the house trying to find everything and laughing like a little kid. He came back out and threw his bag into the truck. Both of them climbed into Jack's truck at the same time and looked at each other.

"I love you cowboy," Jack said quietly.

"I love you rodeo," Ennis replied. They kissed one last time before Jack turned on the truck, put the truck in gear, and sped away.


End file.
